There are many types of commercially available planters which include a central trough member supported at both ends, and sometimes in the center, by upstanding wall members. These planters are normally sold as either a completely assembled unit or in a build-it-yourself package, both usually of single material construction for the major components thereof. In either case, it is believed that the consumer cost of such items is somewhat high, and that the major component materials are not, generally speaking, characterized by a high structural integrity and durability commensurate with such high cost.